


Dog Scratches (fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is a whiny baby, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: Brendon gets scratched by the dog and drives you insane with his childlike antics.





	Dog Scratches (fluff)

Brendon had been acting like a baby all day long. 

He was playing with the dogs, and one thing led to another, and Bogart ended up scratching him on the elbow. It was pretty deep, because the two of you had neglected to trim his and Penny's nails recently. He was fine when he went to bed, but come morning, he was a walking ball of complaints.

"It hurts!"

"It stings!"

"Don't touch it!"

"Baby, will you scratch my face? I can't bend my arm."

"I need to go to the doctor! I'm infected!"

You knew for a fact that Brendon was being a drama queen. You knew what an infected wound looked like, having dealt with them your whole childhood from being that one kid who never gave a shit if they got hurt. You looked at it every time he complained, and every time you just saw a simple little dog scratch. Brendon, however, seemed to disagree.

He was always one to overreact about getting hurt. After all, he was like a child. A tall, beautiful, perverted, ADHD-ridden child. You loved him dearly, but you just didn't know how to deal with him. Being around Brendon when he had a cut or scrape was like babysitting a sick five year old.

You heard a whine come from the living room. 

"Baby!" 

You sighed and walked downstairs, rubbing your hand against your nose and approaching Brendon. He was laying on the couch, phone in hand, most likely broadcasting on Periscope. "Yes, Bren?" You muttered. He bent his arm so that you could see his elbow, and raised it up a bit. "My arm hurts." Said Brendon. You rolled your eyes at the man. 

"Rub some alcohol on it." You said, but he wasn't having that. "It's infected!" Brendon exclaimed, sitting up a bit and bringing his phone with him. "It's not infected, you big baby. It just hurts because you're a wuss and you haven't been moving it." You told him. Brendon let out a long whine, shaking his head. "It's infected! Look! It's all red and it bleeds when I pick at it!" He said. You pinched the bridge of your nose. 

"Brendon, it's going to be red. It's a scratch. You'll be fine."

"Will not!"

You sighed. "Do you want me to take you to the damn hospital?" You asked, tone of voice slightly annoyed. Brendon made puppy dog eyes at you and nodded, so you sighed, grabbing the car keys off the coffee table and grabbing Brendon by the hand as you walked by. The man frantically ended his Periscope broadcast and stumbled along behind you.

When you were outside, you opened the passenger door and pushed him inside, closing it behind him then going around to the driver's side and getting in. On your way to the hospital, Brendon held his elbow up to your face and pouted. 

"Kiss it better."

You groaned, but feeling guilty for snapping, leaned over and kissed the scratch. Brendon grinned as you pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room, and punched the air at his 'accomplishment'. 

You directed him to get out of the car, and did the same, walking the small distance to the entrance and approaching the desk. 

"Hello, what can I help you with today?" The lady with the kind voice greeted you two. You sighed and looked over at Brendon. "My three-year-old is convinced his arm is gonna fall off." You grumbled, Brendon nodding. The lady laughed, and the corners of her eyes crinkled up as she smiled. "Why's that?" She asked. Brendon bent his arm and showed her the scratch. 

"And how did it get there?" She asked. "He was playing with the dog and got scratched." You explained. The woman nodded and put on her glasses, leaning in close. "Well, you two, I don't think there's much need for seeing a nurse, I can tell you right now you'll be just fine." She concluded, "Just pick up some antibacterial cream on the way home if you don't have any."

You looked at Brendon, cocking an eyebrow at him, and he stuck his tongue out at you. 

"Thank you very much, ma'am." You said, as you walked out the door. Brendon cleared his throat when you got into the parking lot, making you glance over at him. Putting on a smug face, he said, "I told you I was fine". 

You rolled your eyes at him, tapping your finger against his elbow. Brendon screamed dramatically as you reentered the car.


End file.
